


Please Forgive Me, Master

by Hexitations



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Boss-Employee Relationship, Closet Pervert, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fsub, Groping, Guilt, L-Bombs, Maid/Master, Masturbation, No Sex, Orgasm Torture, Roughness, Self-degradation, Spanking, fantasies, gentle deflowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexitations/pseuds/Hexitations
Summary: You were finally able to find the time in your busy schedule to hire a maid to take care of things around the house. She seems nice enough and you two become fast friends, even if you need to remain professional. However, behind closed doors, your maid finds herself struggling more and more to keep up appearances.
Kudos: 5





	Please Forgive Me, Master

() - indicate “stage directions”; what’s going on that the listener can’t see/hear? Can be taken as advice for what non-vocal soundbites should be used if possible 

[] - indicate tone and other context with regards to what is being said. TAKE THESE AS HINTS OR GUIDELINES RATHER THAN IRON-CLAD RULES; THEY ONLY SHOW MY ORIGINAL INTENT AND CAN BE USED OR IGNORED AS BEST SUITS YOUR STYLE 

{} - indicate author’s note 

> \- indicate beginning of spoken line 

-Begin- and -End- indicate the beginning and end of the script, respectively 

-Begin- 

(The first scene starts at a table in a café, likely with many other people there) 

(The maid approaches his table) 

> Good afternoon, sir! My name is {insert your name here, unless you don’t want to, in which case this part of her introduction can be skipped}. Based on your specifications, I have been assigned to you as the Hartman Housework Agency's first choice to be your new, live-in maid. [She is clearly very well-rehearsed; she sounds cheerful and eager to serve, but not overly so. A hint of nervousness seeps through] In case you were not informed, this café was built next to the local HHA headquarters for the purpose of acquainting clients with their potential employees. 

(She is greeted warmly by him) 

> Why, thank you, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. [She is trying to sound confident, but she is relieved at his response and has some residual stiffness] 

(She sets down two cups of coffee) 

> Here you are, sir, I made it exactly as you specified. 

(She sits down across from him and he compliments her on the drink) 

> Thank you, sir; it's good to know that I’m doing well already. [She is attempting to sound humorous, but her nerves again seep through] 

(A brief pause as the two sip from their drinks) 

> Is there anything you would like to know about me? [She tries to sound confident, but it is clear she knows that she is about to be interviewed] 

(He begins interviewing her) 

> Yes, sir. I can clean almost any surface, cook all sorts of foods from many cultures, do the dishes, the laundry, and fabric repairs. My people skills are quite good, so I am able to help with guests and anyone else that should come to the house. I was informed that you live alone, but should the need arise, I have also been proven quite capable with young children. If there are any other household services you would require of me, I can absorb new information easily and am eager to learn. [She is anxious at first, but as she goes on, her voice grows more confident as she recites her capabilities, simply repeating what she has rehearsed] 

(He asks her another question) 

> My hobbies? [She is a little surprised, but not shocked] Well, I mainly like to hang out with my friends on weekend afternoons or during lunch breaks on weekdays. Beyond that, I mostly watch YouTube videos or play mobile games, although I find the latter to be more enjoyable with friends. I also read every so often if I get the chance. [She sees no reason to be nervous since she is not talking about her capabilities, so she adopts a matter-of-fact tone] 

(He asks her another question) 

> As far as interests go, I like learning new recipes. There’s always been something about taking all these seemingly unrelated parts and turning them into something completely new. It almost feels like magic! [She has grown more comfortable, realizing that she is now being interviewed for her character, and wants to showcase her cheery side] 

(He tells her that she has the job and asks her when she can start) 

> As soon as possible, sir! I can even start tomorrow if needed. I would just need tonight to bring over my things and get settled. [She is doing her best to contain her relief and joy at being hired] 

(He tells her that that will be fine) 

> Thank you! I promise you won’t regret this, Master! [She has calmed down a little, but only barely] 

{Insert time-skip here} 

(The two have just finished dinner and there is perhaps a clattering of silverware as one or both set down their utensils) 

(He compliments her cooking skills) 

> Oh, thank you, Master! You're always so quick to flatter my cooking. [She has long since shrugged off her nerves and is now almost casual with him, although she still shows the necessary respect] 

(She rises from her chair and begins collecting the plates, cups, and silverware) 

(He comments on the amount of time they have spent together) 

> It does feel like a long time, doesn't it? Then again, I suppose six months living under the same roof is bound to feel like a while. [She is thinking of fond memories as she says these things] 

(He asks if there's anything she would like the two of them to do) 

> Oh, um... not tonight, Master. [She attempts to sound cheery at the end, but it's quite obvious that something is on her mind] I know that we usually watch a movie or occasionally play games before bed, but I think I'd rather turn in early tonight, if there aren't any other tasks. 

(He asks if anything is wrong) 

> No, nothing at all! [A cartoonishly blatant lie] Thank you for your concern, though! Good night, Master! [Her words are very rushed; she needs to get out of there while still sounding bubbly] 

(She hurries off to the bathroom to take her shower) 

(She closes the door and begins disrobing) 

{All lines from here on are meant to be her talking to herself. This may be her internal monologue, or she may be saying it aloud in a voice that she hopes no one will hear} 

(She sighs) 

> He's always so concerned about me. [She speaks wistfully with a touch of annoyance and exasperation] Every so often, he'll ask if there's anything he can do to make working for him more comfortable. He'll even ask me if I need more breaks or a vacation. On top of that, whenever he introduces a new task or asks something of me that we both know is difficult or time-consuming, he always asks if I need his help. I mean, what kind of Master asks to help his maid? [She almost laughs as she says the last sentence from how silly the concept is to her] 

(She turns on the water and enters the shower) 

> Not only that; he's never spoken to me as anything but his equal, and we'll often talk about things that have nothing to do with work. [She is more matter of fact now] Ironically enough, through all the warnings and training the agency gave me, the one thing they didn't prepare me for was getting such a wonderful and charming person as my Master. If it weren't for that frilly uniform and the verbal formalities, you'd think we were roommates... or maybe even... [her mind wanders as she trails off] ANYWAY! [She snaps back to reality] I've grown to hate this emergency bracelet. I know it's Agency regulation and plenty of people have been saved from being assaulted with just the press of a button, but it almost feels like an insult to him. It's like I don't trust him! [She is genuinely frustrated] After all... [She smiles dreamily] He's never made me feel anything but safe... [She nearly swoons with these words] 

(She turns off the water, exits the shower, and dries off) 

> Which makes what I'm about to do that much worse... [Her words are heavy with guilt] 

(She walks to her room) 

> He's always so kind and decent to me. I mean, sure, I see him looking at me every so often, but he always looks away quickly, and he seems so angry with himself... the way he scowls... [Her words are more contemplative, but still guilty] 

(She reaches her room and throws herself onto the bed with a heavy sigh) 

> I suppose I'm the same way. Although, he at least seems to have some discipline. Meanwhile, I'm here every night, getting off to the mere thought of him. [She is almost overcome by the shame of it all] I know there's nothing wrong with a little self-care, but what would he say?! 

(She groans loudly into her pillow, not even wanting to think about that possibility) 

> Why did I have to fall in love with him? [She sounds emotionally exhausted and melancholic] I mean, he's my boss, and more than that, he's my Master! Relationships among coworkers are known to get messy enough in a lot of professions, especially when there's a power gap. A maid falling for her master just sounds like a bad porn plot. There's no way it would ever work out... [She seems to fall into despair with these last words] 

(She sighs quietly in resignation) 

> Oh well... I guess if I can't have him, I might as well try to cope. At least these walls are sound-proof. [She is matter-of-fact, but still with residual sadness] Please forgive me, Master... you don't deserve to have a creep like me doing this kind of stuff while thinking about you... [The self-loathing is more than apparent in her voice] 

(She begins to touch herself and moans softly) 

{From here, a lot of the moaning should be improv, but it should be up to the performer as to what that looks like} 

> That's right... Master would never do something like this... but what if he did? [Her words are still sad at first, but light up with curiosity as she begins to fantasize] What if he was just like me: lying in his bed every night, thinking of all the stuff he'd do to me, stroking that cock of his... [Her words trail off as the thought takes her and she begins to moan a bit louder] I wonder what it must be like? [Her words become dreamier as the guilt leaves her completely and she is swept up in the pleasure] Is it big and thick, enough to stretch out my virgin pussy? Of course, I certainly wouldn't mind if it was average or even below average. Knowing Master, I'm sure he'd know exactly... [She lets out a slightly louder moan] EXACTLY how to use it... 

(She takes a moment to moan for a bit without coherent thought) 

> Yeah, Master is definitely experienced... [Her tone is more sensible now as she really tries to think about it, although it is still laden with moans] None of his guests have ever spent the night, but he does have overnight stays sometimes and the occasional long business trip. Maybe that's when he seeks comfort. I'm sure all the women he's with are equally experienced. I wonder what he'd be like with a virgin like me. 

(She briefly moans, increasing the volume) 

> I bet he'd be so gentle with me... [Her sensibility deteriorates as she once again succumbs to the pleasure] He'd make sure I was comfortable and ready for him... He'd probably make me so turned on that my cunt would be soaked for him... Master... Master... [She briefly loses herself in the fantasy before pulling herself back] He would go slow at first and look me in the eyes while he made love to me... 

(She moans passionately for a time, possibly with interspersed "Master"s and "I love you"s) 

> And then after that... [She is still a bit loud, while breathless and panting, just managing to stop herself at the brink of orgasm] After the first time... [She has lowered her volume, but is still out-of-breath] I'd try to get him to be rougher with me, but he'd probably be concerned... [She chuckles after saying that] He'd be so cute, saying how he doesn't want to hurt me... 

[She resumes touching herself. She inhales deeply and lets out a moan as her volume increases again] 

> Oh, but I'd beg him to hurt me... Beg him while my cunt drips for his cock... for his touch... for his gaze... [Her tone grows more desperate; she is clearly more enthralled by these ideas] 

(She moans for a time, now more turned-on than ever) 

> He could tie me up and play with my body however he wanted... [She is barely able to form coherent words as she moans] He could grope me exactly how he likes, his fingers gripping my tits, my thighs, my ass... He could keep me in place while he uses my body however he pleases; maybe I could even get him to fuck my face... [Her breath hitches as she gets a little too excited at this idea] He could deny me release for hours on end or overstimulate me until I couldn't move... He could grip my hips as he buried his face in my cunt, all while his eyes looked at me writhing on his bed... Begging for release... [She lets out a low groan] Please let me cum, Master... I’ve been such a good girl... Please let me cum for you... [Her words are tortured and drawn out; she is barely able to speak them without losing focus on keeping her orgasm at bay] He could spank me so that I'd be sore for days and get a little wetter every time I sat down... [She rolls over to spank herself a few times, punctuating each one with a brief squeal of pain and pleasure followed by a whine of satisfaction] He could call me whatever degrading name he wanted, and I'd be that for him... His nasty slut... His filthy bitch... His own personal whore... 

(She lets out an enthusiastic moan and it becomes obvious that she is nearing the edge) 

> I'm sorry, Master... [Her words are rushed; she can barely get each sentence out between moans and squeals. A bit of her guilt has returned as she begins to reach orgasm] I'm sorry you had to hire such a... Such a slutty maid... [Even as the shame piles on, she cannot help but get turned on by the degradation and briefly moans louder] Master... Forgive me, Master... Forgive me... FUCK! MASTER! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING! 

(She climaxes) 

(She moans and pants for a time as she comes down) 

(She lets out a long sigh, half contented and half ashamed) 

> Well, I did it again. [Her words are still guilty but are more resigned and exhausted now that the deed is done] I'm sorry, Master. I wish I could just bury these feelings, but I can't. I can't help loving you. [She begins to simultaneously sink into despair and drift off to sleep] I hope that I'll at least get to escape you in my dreams, so I don't have to wake up sopping wet and do it all over again... 

(She sighs one final time, this time out of pure sleepiness) 

> Please forgive me, Master... [She murmurs these words as she finally falls asleep] 

-End-


End file.
